the cat fragance
by EduardoSerranoOva
Summary: A short story that will leave you breathless and you will not want to know anything around you .


**CAT FRAGRANCE** **Katty was dead , the lovable cat Ashley .**

 **She decides to find a new pet , another cat out of the house towards the nearest veterinary ,  
when looking at a beautiful pink cat with red eyes, which he dedicated a meow!, strong and adorable,  
Ashley felt a deep closeness with the , approached and hugged him in a matter of minutes , the cat was already in the house of Ashley .**

 **Happiness was all I felt when this with his adorable cat , Ashley felt I knew him since a long time .**

 **\- ( This cat is very tender but I see a cold , evil look , hahahaha is something funny, because you can not have hard feelings against me, not yet lol) -**

 **thought Ashley putting a finger in the mouth of your new pet , I stop playing with and she went to the kitchen ,  
open the refrijerador and takes direct gallon juice .  
**  
 **The cat ran straight to a cabinet where perfumes Ashley were , jumping, climbed to the cabinet and courageously the downing down ,**  
 **Ashley was confused , did not know if it was funny or was an ugly experience, but she decided to pick up the disaster and take it easy**  
 **(which I do not spend but I think we wanted to be funny , heh ) thought Ashley, was cut slightly the big hand and frightened face finger**  
 **looks at his finger to then look away against cat watches as if it were a mouse easy to catch.**

 **** **Meow ! Meow ! Every morning was the alarm clock Ashley, were two days of knowing past, today he got up with a strong headache and  
unable to hear anything not even the noise of passing cars outside his house, dressed and went to school .**

 **What do you have? - ask Jeff , the friend of Ashley .**

 **Ashley replied -nothing- to sit on his mesabanco , only spent 40 minutes, Ashley fell asleep .**  
 **Meow ! He meowed your cat in a dark room in front of an open refrigerator , was very normal , very average ...**

 **Jeff woke up and hugged her crying.**

 **What happened ? - Ask Ashley so confused , I looked around he was in the kitchen of his house, went up his face to look at the face of his faithful friend, his face was white, not face, cried and sweat were falling like tears Ashley was away from him, ran to the room where I was but only saw a mountain of perfume What is this ?- shouted .**

 **Meow ! I answer the cat who approached affectionately with Jeff , who no doubt and embrace. No, stay away from el- Ashley shouted , 'Of what scream !, because !, because !, why! you cryyyy! - shouted their mixed parents with the voices of Jeff  
and some classmates , Ashley covered her ears , looked the window and ran toward her, but saw a big pink whirlwind gulping with great force anything ,  
his parents kept screaming , the house was filled with perfume as if it were poison gas ,  
\- (what do ?, Ashley !, you have little time , these dormant , need to wake up , but how ? ) - thought Ashley closing eyes without taking your hands off the ears.**

 ****  
 **( The cat is the culprit, since arriving you comensastes to feel bad ,the whirlwind ! Whirlwind ! It is a portal ! Portal !,  
if it's a dream I can create whatever I want and I want the whirlwind is a portal ) , opened his eyes , half of the house had collapsed ,  
his parents were bleeding from the mouth and abdomen , looked at Jeff lying chest earth protecting the cat , she ran to him, pulled him to his feet ,  
took the cat and ran out of the kitchen,Jeff got up and pulled a pistol from his back pocket , as no eyes , shoot without any direction ,  
2 matched bullets in front of Ashley's parents .**

  
 ** **Ran, ran but did not reach the window, the situation was like running but while standing in one place , meow !,  
Ashley receives a scratch on the eye begins to bleed and with great force throws the cat, which passes through  
the glass of the window to fade into the heart of the whirlwind or nightmare.****

 **He awoke in the hospital, I looked at his friend with a coffee cat, which looked revenge.  
**  
The end **  
**


End file.
